


Like Dew upon a Thought.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: and fantasies, some sort of vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Lavi is kinda pretty sure that they'd both would kill him if they knew what he thinks, sometimes, when he watches them like this.





	

**Title:** Like Dew upon a Thought.  
**Author/Artist:** [](http://allira-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://allira-dream.livejournal.com/)**allira_dream**  
**Rating:** R/NC17  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Word count:** 420.  
**Summary:** Lavi is kinda pretty sure that they'd both would kill him if they knew what he thinks, sometimes, when he watches them like this.  
**A/N:** Written for [kinkfest:](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/kinkfest) _D. Gray-man - Lavi-- >Kanda/Lenali - a matching set - "a fantasy he's pretty sure they'd both kill him over"_

**Like Dew upon a Thought.**   
__ “Words are things, and a small drop of ink, falling like dew upon a thought, produces that which makes thousands, perhaps millions, think”  
Lord Byron.

It's like a dance. Lavi feels silly just by putting it in such a cliché way, but it is. Lenalee jumps backwards, on her hands and then her feet barely touch the surface before she's going up, the sweep of Kanda's sword missing her by inches.

Lenalee waltzes in the air, almost like a seagull, before she turns, sends a kick against Kanda that Kanda blocks with Mugen, and then he pushes Lenalee up and away again.

They fight in a way that speaks of years training together. There's familiarity in the way that Lenalee focuses to faint to the side, aiming for a kick to Kanda's side, and there's trust when Kanda's sword slashes through the air as if to cut her, there's enough trust in Kanda's attack to know that he won't hurt Lenalee at all.

Like a ballerina, Lenalee dances away from the danger Mugen shows, presses forward, becomes a threat so that it's Kanda who has to retreat.

And Lavi is kinda pretty sure that they'd both would kill him if they knew what he thinks, sometimes, when he watches them like this. How he pictures them in white, white sheets against white skin and dark, dark hair; hair like ink brushing on their skin, Lenalee's hair draping over Kanda's chest as if it was what was making his tattoo, dark hair tumbling down her nude back.

He can almost see it: Lenalee straddling Kanda, the softness of her smile as she'd take him in her body, the way her eyes would flutter shut for a moment, the way she would bite her lip. Lavi can almost picture the way Kanda's breath would deepen, the way that familiarity would come to him to know when he could move.

Lavi breathes in and out, slowly, watches as Linali twists in the air again. In his fantasy, Lenalee'd give a soft moan, biting at her lip, trying to be silent. Kanda, never one to just look, would sit down, wrap his arms around her waist, thrusting inside her as he bit her neck, a tangle of limbs and hair and for a moment Lavi almost, almost thinks of licking his lips.

But the practice's over: Lenalee goes down, hurries to the door where Reever is waiting, getting Kanda in a pissy mood.

“The hell are you smiling about?” Kanda sneers as he gets close..

Lavi grins.

“Nothing, nothing, pay no attention to me!”

It's a good thing he can't read his mind, after all.  



End file.
